1. Technical Field
This application relates to a water safety device, and more particularly, to a compact selectively inflatable device for use during water activities.
2. Background of Related Art
Shore and near shore activities have always been popular, especially in warmer climates and during summer months. Persons of all ages and aquatic capabilities engage in a variety of pastimes including swimming, surfing, snorkeling, kayaking, boogie-boarding, life guarding, etc. In performing these activities, people tend to rely on life jackets, buoys, kickboards, etc. Many of these activities are more suitably performed when unencumbered by bulky clothing or other prohibitive article that requires one to sacrifice maneuverability.
Although certain activities, extreme surfing for example, can produce greater risk, any activity performed in water has the potential for personal injury or even death. Therefore, a continued need to rely on water safety devices exits. Accordingly, safety devices have been known for some time and are produced in a number of forms. One style, perfected for Navy Fliers during World War II, and referred to as a Mae West, applied an expanding gas to inflate a bladder to provide buoyancy. This approach has since been adapted to sporting use, particularly for off-shore sailing. However, in this application, the water safety device is worn as a vest. Although highly effective as a water safety device, the vest tends to encumber free movement, which is, unfortunately, a large deterrent for those who are engaged in near shore activities. Thus, for those who fail to use a safety device or who use an inadequate device during the engagement of such activities, the potential risk for harm is heightened. As such, a small, easily worn device that does not encumber the user, but can provide significant flotation under necessary circumstances, would be of great benefit.